


Insatiable

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Feels, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Female Lucifer (Supernatural), Female Sam Winchester, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Gabby is insatiable





	Insatiable

"Gabby..."

"What, Sam?"

"Can you not nuzzle my boobs, please?"

"But they're so nice and comfy!"

"Gabby..."

"And hot, and sexy, and so fucking gorgeous..."

"Gabby, c'mon."

"What?"

"Jesus Christ, you're insatiable."

"She is isn't she?"

"Luci!" Sam looked up with a grin dimpling her cheeks, looking for all the world that it was that best day of her life. "You're back! I didn't think you were getting back until tomorrow!"

"I know, but as soon as the opportunity came up, I couldn't resist leaving early and getting to spend more time with you." Sam smiled, and opened her mouth to say something, only to break off in a gasp as Gabby found _that_  spot. Gabby smirked against her skin, and continued her attack on Sam's skin, her weapons of choice her tongue with the occasional scrape of teeth, just to reduce Sam to a puddle a moaning hormones. Sam was full on moaning, now, her previous reluctance abandoned, her head thrust back and her hair cascading down her back. Luci came up behind her and cradled the back of her head with the palm of her hand, to turn Sam around to face her. Then she moved in, Sam's moaning muffled by Luci's own mouth as her tongue engaged Sam's in a battle of wills, where they were fairly evenly matched.

Gabby, upset at being ignored, bit down, hard, and Sam screamed. Not in pain, of course, they were far too kinky for that. Sam _loved_  it when Gabby--or Luci--used her teeth to bring attention back to her. Luci broke away from Sam's mouth to laugh down at Gabby.

"There's no need for violence. You could have just said something, you know."

"But I love the sound Sammy makes when I bite. Don't lie so do you." Line said, Gabby went back to ravenously attacking Sam's boobs. Sam was panting heavily, throaty sounds making their way out of her pretty, pink lips, head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

Luci laughed. "Come on you two, get up." She was met with twin groans of disappointment, and laughed again. "I was just thinking that the bed would be much more comfortable for this, but, hey, if you're happy where you are, carry on." Gabby was immediately tugging Sam up, off the sofa, and Luci couldn't help but laugh, _again_. She couldn't help it, these two just made her so happy. Sam eagerly went with Gabby over to the silk covered king bed--nothing but the best for their Sam, she deserved it.

Gabby got Sam over to the bed, the lack of stumbling due only to the fact that she was an archangel, especially considering their height difference, and shoved her down onto it. As soon as Sam was on her back, Gabby straddled her and pulled Sam up to meet her lips. Lips attached, Gabby started pulling at Sam's top, only to let out a frustrated grunt when she noticed all the buttons it was done up with. Sam only just managed to catch Gabby's fingers before they snapped, breaking their kiss off with a laugh.

"You don't have to vanish something just because it's annoying you." Gabby groaned and tugged at the material.

"What is it with you and plaid, anyway? Why do you have so much of it?" Sam laughed, and guided Gabby's fingers to the buttons.

"Just undo the buttons like a normal person, Gabby."

"But I'm not a normal person! That's why!"

"Gabby..."

"Fine, fine." Gabby proceeded to undo the buttons one by one, with a very put out face. Sam and Luci both laughing at her just made her pout more and start grumbling. "Stupid buttons. Stupid people for making buttons. Who decided this many buttons was ever a good idea?!" She was so preoccupied with her complaints and opening the stubborn buttons one by one that she completely missed Luci's sudden intake of breath, and Sam's playful smirk over the top over her head.

She undid the last button, but before she could look up at Sam's face--and her boobs, of course--Luci attacked Sam and pushed her down onto the bed, devouring her mouth with her own, as her hands came up to caress Sam's gorgeous chest. Gabby whined and pawed at Luci--it wasn't _fair_. Gabby had done all the work, but Luci got the prize before she could even admire it? Not fair.

Luci sat up, noticeably less composed than before, Sam's hands having dug into her hair as they were making out, and Gabby lost all comprehension at the sight before her. Sam was gorgeous in what ever she wore, but a lacy red bra? There were no words to describe how she looked in any language that had _ever_  been in existence. Sam laughed.

"You know, a girl could get used to the way you two are looking at me." Luci and Gabby whined in unison. Sam threw her head back, as she laughed, the sight in front of Luci and Gabby even more stunning than before, Sam propped up on her elbows, head thrown back, long, chestnut hair falling down her chest, framing her boobs, bouncing with her laughter, and they knew they were both far luckier than they deserved. How on Earth (and Heaven and Hell) did they manage to end up with such an amazing woman? Not just her looks, her entire being was amazing. She was compassionate, and funny, and brave, and smart, and so _good_  that it wasn't even funny. Sam looked up and saw their faces and instead of blushing and getting all self-conscious as she once would have, she only smiled softly at them and said, "I love you too, you know." Gabby whined at the confession--how?--and Luci turned to look at her instead. Seeing the lost expression on her face, Luci cooed and cuddled up to Gabby, kissing her tenderly on the lips, pouring her full love and devotion into her, and Gabby whimpered again as tears started to stream down her face. Sam sat up on the bed and spoke.

"We love you Gabby. Don't forget that." There was a note of steel in her voice, daring anyone to cross her. Luci broke the kiss off, and walked them both over to the bed. Sam moved up to the top and stretched her arms out for Luci to place Gabby in. Gabby cuddled into Sam's arms, and Sam gathered her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Luci lay down next to her and cuddled up behind Gabby. Gabby's chest was heaving with sobs as Sam and Luci pressed light kisses into her skin and softly murmured words of comfort to her. Luci conjured a blanket as soft as fledgling geathers to cover them and met Sam's eyes over Gabby's head. Sam kissed her forehead again as Luci spoke.

"It's okay, Gabby. We know it's hard to believe sometimes, but we do love you, and we will spend every day for the rest of eternity proving it to you." Gabby's heaves had started to soften, her tears subsiding under the reassurance of their love. Sometimes things just got too much for her. She couldn't help it.

"'M sorry," she sniffed. Luci shushed her immediately.

"We love you," Sam said. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. We understand." Gabby sniffed and burrowed into Sam's chest, pulling at the arm Luci had around her to bring her closer too. Luci smiled and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you too." Gabby's voice was still a bit thick, but apart from that there was no way to tell that she had just been crying her eyes out. Gabby kissed the patch of Sam's skin that was right in front of her. "Now, where were we?"

Sam and Luci both laughed. "Oh my god, you're insatiable!"


End file.
